The selection of needles according to a desired pattern is conventional practice on circular knitting machines and various control systems have been devised for this purpose. All such systems to applicants' knowledge have the disadvantage of requiring that the machine be shut down to provide for a new pattern of needle selection or comprising complicated and expensive apparatus to effect the desired change in needle selection.